Can We Start Again?
by LightShadowSeeker
Summary: Sarah is 16 and just got back from the Underground. However Jareth has a plan to get her back. How long will it be before Sarah will have to face the Goblin King? This is my first fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay so this is my first ever fanfiction. It's certainly okay to be critical of it. After all, I want to know what people think. Your opinions matter to me. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't not own Labyrinth at all, though it would be nice to have. **

"You have no power over me."

The words still rung in Sarah's ears while they celebrated her victory over the Goblin King. She tried to ignore her last memory of his sorrowful face as she spoke the words.

Sarah's thoughts scattered into darkness as she started a game of Scrabble with Sir Didymus and Hoggle. She glanced over at the window. Peering in was a white barn owl. Sarah disregarded the bird and went back to her game. When she looked back, it was gone.

"How curious." Sarah said to herself. "What is curious, milady?" Sir Didymus asked.

"Oh nothing," she replied and smirked, "But you might want to focus on the game. I'm winning."

The party ended as quickly as it had begun. Hoggle was the last to leave.

"Remember Sarah. If you should ever need us..."

"I'll call." she said, finishing his sentence. She hugged him goodbye. He disappeared back to the Underground. Sarah yawned and climbed into her bed. Thoughts of her triumph flooded her mind as she tried to sleep.

The Goblin King had played his tricks well. He had distracted the girl by making Hogwart give her the peach. It had distracted her for quite some time. She felt so small in his arms as they danced. It was almost if she was made out of glass. She was an angel-no HIS angel. Her green eyes met his mismatched ones. He knew he had to have her as his Queen.

When she escaped out of the dream, he was crushed. He wanted to be with her longer. Even when he sang his feelings to her, she ignored him and kept looking for her brother.

He pleaded with her, "Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave." She rejected him again. She chose the screaming brat over him.

"Just wait precious," he smirked. "You will come back with me one day."

**AN: Oooo Jareth gives me the shivers! Anyway, what did you think? I didn't want to post an extremely long chapter just in case no one likes it and it turned out awful. **

**Ciao for now!**

**Love, your faithful author. **


	2. Chapter 2: A New Person

**AN: I want to you all so much for reviewing! You don't know how much it means to me to hear someone likes my writing! :) School starts in 5 days so I will try to update as quickly as possible. Unfortunately school comes first. I will do my best so don't dunk me in the Bog of Eternal Stench!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN LABYRINTH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I wish I did. I'd keep Jareth all to myself! **

**Chapter 2: A New Person**

Sarah woke up to the sun glistening in from her window. She frowned. Something felt weird about this particular day. Like something bad was about to happen.

It had been two years since Sarah's encounter with the Labyrinth. She was now eighteen and well on her way to acting school. She had grown out her childish ways. She put away the figurines of her friends from the Labyrinth. Sarah put her belongings into a box in her closet. The little red book she put away in the drawer of her vanity. She became careful about wishing, in case a certain Goblin King came back. She and Irene had become close, not a mother/daughter relationship but a friendship. It was better than fighting all the time. And Toby, oh the little boy. Sarah's overprotective side kicked in when it came to the child. After all, she fought hard against the Goblin King to get him back.

A loud slam in the hallway startled her from her thoughts.

"Toby?!" Sarah screamed in panic. Toby was sprawled out on the floor. He quickly sat up and grinned.

"Sarah you missed it!" the little boy cried. "There was a really pretty bird outside the window." Sarah put her hands on her hips.

"Toby. I told you," she sighed, "to not climb on the window sill at anytime." Toby's smile disappeared into a frown.

"I was just curious!" he screamed.

"Toby calm down." Sarah said. The boy wouldn't listen. He stomped around and then glared up at her.

"I wish the Goblin King would take you away-right now!" he yelled at her. Sarah stared in horror at Toby. She had never told Toby about HIM so how did he know? Did he find the book? She ran to her room to check. Sure enough, it was gone.

"Well well, precious. I see we meet again." his icy cold voice echoed through the silent room.

"Not of my own accord," she snarled, "Go away."

"Oh but I can't, love. Someone made a wish." the Goblin King spun her around and tilted her face up, her emerald eyes meeting his mismatched.

"So dear Toby has wished you away?" he put on his trademark smirk. She still has her fire, he thought to himself.

"He didn't mean it! He's just a child!" Sarah protested. Her eyes wandered elsewhere so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"What's said is said."

A gush of wind filled the room and took the Goblin King and his prisoner away to the Underground. Glitter littered the floor. Toby peered inside Sarah's room. "Sarah?" the little boy called.

"Let me go!" Sarah screamed. The Goblin King dropped her onto the cold stone floor of the throne room. It was cleaner than she remembered. There were no goblins anywhere. The floor was actually polished. The curtains had been dusted.

"Welcome home, love." he grinned and sat down in his throne. A riding crop appeared in his hands.

"I'm not home, Goblin King." Sarah spat. He jerked her head up with the crop.

"Oh?" Jareth smirked. He gazed into her eyes, full of fire and determination. There was the girl he fell in love with.

"Aren't you going to let Toby run?" she asked, smacking the crop away.

"Heavens no, precious. He's too young," he stated. "And even if he did run, I wouldn't give you up."

The Goblin King bent down and picked Sarah up.

"Since you will be living here, I want you to call me by my given name, Jareth. I don't care for fancy titles and whatnot." Sarah shook her head.

"Never."

"Sarah, don't defy me." he stroked her cheek. His other arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her close. "My love..." he whispered into her ear. His lips lingered over hers for a seconds. Sarah could feel his breath on her skin.

"Jareth, please..."she said. He stepped away. Dark chocolate brown hair tries to hide the tears that were running down her beautiful face.

"Come with me." Jareth took her hand gently into his and led her down the hallway. Sarah kept her eyes down at the floor. The sound of his boots clicking along the floor filled her ears. She glanced up at him. He was dressed in the same attire as when they first met. A black poet-like shirt, tight black pants and his black boots. He sure likes to wear black, Sarah thought. Without meaning to, a small giggle came out. Jareth's ears perked up to the sound of her small laugh. It was like hearing bells chime. He spun around to see her face. A graceful smile cleared away any of the sadness that was left.

"Want to share what was so funny, precious?" he asked humorously.

She smiled at him and answered, "I just remembered our meeting. You wore the same clothes."

_Her smile is beautiful_, he thought. And it was a smile for him. Not Higgle, or the fox creature, or even the giant red fur ball.

"Well when you live forever, you run out of clothes."

"That's a downright lie Jareth."

"You think so?"

"Oh course! You have magic! You can create new clothes!" she laughed.

"I suppose you are right. But that's only when I'm bored."

"Bored of what? Kicking goblins out of windows, Jareth?"

His name rolled off her tongue so exquisitely. Like she was meant to say his name. The Goblin King tried to restrain himself from kissing her like he wanted to in the throne room. Instead, he rushed along to bring her to her bedroom.

**AN: Thanks again for reading and make sure to review! See you in the next chapter, your faithful author. **


	3. Chapter 3: A New Date

**AN: I WAS going to wait for a while before I uploaded this chapter. HOWEVER, since today is my birthday and I was feeling generous, I decided I'd go ahead and update. Your welcome! :)**

**Light: I wish I owned the Labyrinth right now! **

**Jareth: No can do. **

**Light: You heard him- I don't own Labyrinth or any of its wonderful inhabitants. **

"This is where you'll be staying. You'll find clothes and shoes in your dresser. That door," he pointed, "will lead you to your bathroom. The other one,"he pointed at another door, "will lead you to the library." He saw Sarah's eyes light up at the word library. Jareth knew it was her favorite place, besides the park where she practiced her lines.

Sarah tried to take in all of the extravagant room. The floor was covered in marble, the walls were a bluish grey which went well with the curtains, which were a lavender color. Sarah could see a balcony through the curtains. Then she looked at the furnishing. All of the doors were white with dashes of gold painted across them. A few white chairs were spaced out across the room, each having a little white table on the side of it. The bed looked extremely comfortable. White silk bed sheets, pale blue pillows, and mahogany bed posts. It was way too good to be true.

Sarah turned and gave Jareth a hug. He was stunned for a moment. She's really hugging me, Jareth skipped with glee on the inside. Sarah pushed him away quickly in shock.

What am I doing, she though. He's the _enemy_!

"A thank you is in order. " he said calmly, trying to hide the disappointment he felt.

"For what? You steal me away from home and expect me to thank you?!" she snapped.

"Do you know how long-!" he bellowed. He caught himself and stopped. She just had to get used to the Underground first. Jareth backed away and started toward the door. "Oh and by the way," he turned and faced her, "you'll be having dinner with me at 6 o'clock. Sharp." Jareth slammed the door behind him.

Sarah jumped into the bed, screaming in her pillow. But not because she was mad at Jareth but mad at herself. Why couldn't she stop being so stubborn and at least _thank_ the man?!

She couldn't help but think back to his grin in the hallway. His mismatched eyes seemed to smile as well. His pointed teeth made it seem more like a smirk but Sarah could tell that it was genuine. Sarah sighed and jumped off the bed. Walking over to the dresser, Sarah thought about how she would apologize to Jareth.

"Of course he would be all smug about it and say 'I told you so' or something like that," she muttered. She opened the dresser up and gasped. There were dresses, shirts, pants, and shoes of all kinds and colors. It was more than she could ever imagine. After looking through the massive amount of clothes, Sarah chose a knee-length dress, emerald-green with silver vines creeping down the sides. There was a chest of jewelry on top of the dresser. She chose a pair of silver earrings that twisted together and had a tiny emerald dangling in the center. As for a necklace, she chose a silver chain. Simple but elegant, she thought. Sarah smiled and went to work on her hair. She decided to have half of her hair up and half of it down. She twisted the top part into a loose bun and curled the bottom half, making waves as she went along. As for makeup, she went without it. Her lashes were dark enough that she didn't need mascara and she never needed to use foundation.

"Not bad," she looked at herself in the mirror. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jareth smirking in the corner.

"Like what you see?" she asked, facing the Goblin King. He sauntered over and placed his hands on her hips.

"Of course. I'd like you in anything you wore precious," he nuzzled her neck, "especially if it were nothing at all." Sarah's breath hitched as he slid his fingers up her dress and then stopping on her chest.

"Jareth," she gasped, "Stop. Please." Jareth stepped away, obliging to her plea. She'll want more later, he thought to himself. His eyes gazed over her. Her jade eyes popped out more because of her dress. And her dress-it clung to her in so many places that she hadn't noticed. Jareth could feel something growing. Normally he would have ravished the girl standing in front of him. But this was no ordinary girl. This was the girl-no woman, he corrected himself, that beat his Labyrinth. This was his angel, his Queen. He had to refrain from frightening her.

"Um...hello? Underground to Jareth?" Sarah pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Dinner. That's right."

He offered her his right arm. Sarah hesitated for a moment then took it timidly. He led her down the hallway, through two flights of stairs, five hallways, and then finally through a pair of golden doors. Sarah stood in amazement as she looked around the magnificent room. White walls, gold curtains, and a polished marble floor. In the center of the room was a table that could seat about fifteen people. However it was set for two. A vase of anemone sat in the center of the two placements. Jareth pulled a chair out for Sarah. Be gentlemanly and kind, he thought to himself, not cruel. He flashed a smile at her that was ignored by the young women. He remained calm and sat across from her.

"You look very beautiful, love." Jareth attempted at a normal conversation, fidgeting in his seat. He noticed her blush spread on her entire face.

"Thank you. And thank for setting up a room for me as well." she quietly answered.

"It was nothing really." he lied. It took him months to study her and figure out her favorite colors, her favorite type of clothing, and even her preference in shampoos for her bath (though she hadn't visited it yet).

Sarah played with the flowers. "These are really lovely Jareth," she said, trying to move away from the topic of thank yous.

"They're for you. Do you know the meaning of anemone?" he asked. Sarah shook her head. The Goblin King smiled.

"I'll let you find that out on your own. It's my gift to you." he grabbed hold of her hand that was holding a flower.

Dinner went by quickly. Sarah and Jareth left the dining hall and he escorted her back to her bedroom.

"Well precious, this is where I say goodnight," he bowed before her and kissed her knuckles, "Sweet dreams Sarah." Jareth quickly placed a kiss of her cheek. Sarah blushed and said goodnight to him.

She changed into a silk nightgown, frowning that it barely covered any cleavage at all.

"Pervert," she huffed. Sarah stepped out onto her balcony. She looked over the entire Labyrinth. She could see the Firey Forest that glowed red in the night.

_Must be singing by the fire again_, she shuddered at her memory of running into the Fireys. It was not something she wanted to do again. She turned to another corner of the Labyrinth. She could see a small waterfall surrounded by a forest. Well, she tried to see it.

"I need to go to sleep. I can explore tomorrow." she told herself, climbing into the huge bed.

Meanwhile, Jareth sat in his throne room, watching Sarah through his crystal ball.

"My love...," he whispered and kissed the orb lightly. It disappeared into a sprinkle of glitter.

"Yer Majesty?" a voice called from the door.

"Come in," Jareth sighed. He hated calling the dwarf in but Sarah would have to trust him after she saw her friend. Jareth shivered at the very word. He loved, and hated, that aspect of her. That she could befriend anyone and everyone in his kingdom with no trouble at all. Jareth snapped back to attention as the little man hobbled in.

"Errr...wha' did ya need me for, yer Majesty?"

"It's Sarah, Hogbrain."

"Hoggle."

"Whatever. Sarah needs a companion. And you're her 'friend'," Jareth spat the word out in disgust, "so you will take care of her while I am gone."

"Gone, yer majesty?" the dwarf questioned.

"It's none of your business. Just take care of her while I'm away," Jareth sneered, "Oh and Hogwart-"

"Hoggle!"

"If she kisses you, you'll be dipped headfirst into the Bog of Eternal Stench!" he ran out of the window and switched to his owl form, flying off in the night.

"What 'ave I done to deserve this?" Hoggle mumbled to himself and trudged out of the room.

**AN: What do you think? I made sure to include Hoggle! Sir Didymus and Ludo come later, I promise. As I have said before, please R&R. It makes me a happy author. :)**

**With love, **

**your faithful author.**

**UPDATE: I want to thank everyone that has read this story so far. I have loved the wonderful reviews and positive comments. So thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4: Second Chances

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! I'm back from vacation and in such a good mood...not really. I've got a headache from trying to write more than 1500+ words for this chapter. However I am progressing! I had a writer's block for a long time after Chapter 3 and finally got around it. It's smooth sailing right now but when the story ends...who knows? Well I do but I'm not telling you. :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Labyrinth or any of its marvelous creatures. **

* * *

Sarah awoke the next morning, quite refreshed and ready for the day. A note laid on her dresser along with a cup of coffee. She smiled and climbed out of bed. Yawning, she glanced over the piece of paper.

_"Dear Sarah, _  
_I will be gone for a while. Your friend, Hedgewart, will be in the castle while I'm gone. You can explore the Labyrinth only if you take him with you. If you need me at all, just call my name._  
_Love,_  
_Your Goblin King"_

Sarah tried not to spill her coffee when she read the last line. _HER_ Goblin King? _He must be going crazy_, she thought, _or his pants are getting too tight. _She laughed. Sarah heard a knock at her bedroom door. She quickly dressed in a white poet shirt with tight black pants. She was putting on a pair of loose black boots when her door opened.  
"Sarah? It's Hoggle. Can I come in?"  
"Of course you can!" she laughed. He stepped into her room. Sarah ran to hug her friend.  
"How have you been?" she asked.  
"I've seen better days. Anyway I 'avent seen ya since ya left us." his head dropped.  
Sarah was HIS best friend, so why didn't she contact him?  
"Oh I'm sorry Hoggle!" she squeezed him even more, "I tried but nobody came. I tried everyday." Sarah's eyes began to water.  
"It's okay Sarah. We tried too but couldn't get through to you." Hoggle hugged his friend back. How could he ever think his friend would ignore him? Sarah wouldn't do that. Hoggle wiped her tears away with his grubby hands. She smiled.  
"Now. The King told me ya migh' wanna go explore the Labyrinth. Still want to? Or are ya scared?" he teased. Sarah places her hands on her hips and huffed.  
"Oh Hoggle. I'm always up to a challenge," she said with a mischievous glint in her eye. Jareth saw her through his crystal ball. _There's my Sarah_, he grinned.  
"Your majesty?" a small child called timidly.  
"Yes?"  
"The High King will see you now," the child stammered. Jareth smiled and ruffled the little boys hair. The Goblin King stepped through the ivory door in front of him.  
"Father?"  
"It's good to see you again son. You should visit more often," the High King commented. He was aged but it had not affected his looks. Ice blue eyes peered out from the mass of brown hair that hung in front of his face. Jareth had both of his father's blue eyes. He didn't know why people thought they were two different colors.  
"Father, I want you to meet someone," Jareth hesitated, knowing his father was arranging a marriage for him.  
"Oh? And who is it?"  
"She isn't here right now. She's currently in my Labyrinth but if you want to see her, you are invited to come to dinner tonight in my kingdom."  
"I'd be delighted." the High King smirked, eager to see the young maiden that had captured his son's heart.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sarah was visiting her other friends in the Labyrinth. Hoggle led her through the Junk Yard and the Forgotten Forest just to get to Sir Didymus in the Bog of Eternal Stench. The Bog wasn't any different from last time except for the addition of a new, sturdier bridge.  
"Ludo and his rocks helped make it," Hoggle said proudly of his friend. Sarah still treaded carefully over it, just in case. The fox creature skipped with glee when he saw Sarah walking towards him.  
"My lady! Tis far too long since we last spoke," he bowed, the feather in his hat touching the ground. Sarah laughed and curtsied, "Indeed my good sir, far too long."  
"Wouldst thou care to take a stroll with an old friend?"  
"I'd be delighted." she took his paw and walked out of the Bog.  
While conversing through another path in the Forgotten Forest, Sarah noticed an abundance of anemone. She stooped down and stroked the gentle petals.  
"Ah milady! I see you have fallen for the beauty of anemone! Do you know their meaning?" Sir Didymus exclaimed. She shook her head.  
"Some say they mean 'forsaken'," Sarah's head dropped as tears threatened to flow over, "but some say they mean 'unfading love'. I suppose it depends on your outlook milady. Milady?" Sarah was already running back to the castle.  
How could she be so cruel? Jareth had remained faithful to her no matter if she had left him. Tears trickled down as she reached the castle beyond the Goblin City.  
"Jareth!" she called out to him. Even from far away, the king heard her cry and in a puff of glitter, he went to her side.  
"Sarah? What's wrong?" he pulled her into a tight embrace.  
"I'm sorry," she choked out, "I'm sorry for leaving you." Jareth stared at the woman in his arms. He shook his head and squeezed her tightly.  
"My Sarah...my precious Sarah. It's all in the past now." he wiped her tears away. Sarah looked up at him, emerald eyes meeting his icy blue ones. They really are the same color, she though. But she had no time to think as Jareth leaned down and gently kissed her. Sarah wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in for more. She let a small moan escape before Jareth pulled away. Sarah swore she saw stars floating above her.  
"Love, as much as it is tempting to continue, I have someone for you to meet tonight. We must get ready." he transported the two of them to her room.  
Sarah stepped over the her dresser. She pulled out a sapphire blue gown. At first glance, it looked like nothing special. But when she stepped into it, the true beauty of it shone. It had an empire waistline and a belt around her midsection that was covered in blue beadwork. Her shoulders were left bare. Thank goodness the neckline is modest, Sarah though, noticing the hunger in Jareth's eyes as he looked her over.  
"Now allow me to help a bit, precious." he cooed, sitting her down at the vanity. His hands went to work on her hair. She could not keep up with his hands moving as fast as they did. Waves seemed to appear out of nowhere. He braided two portions of her hair then pinning them across each other to form a crown on her head.  
"A crown for my Queen," he murmured. Jareth pulled a crystal out of the air. He closed his eyes and a necklace replaced the crystal orb. Sarah smiled as he placed it around her neck. A smaller version of Jareth's crystal hung from a single, silver chain.  
"It will change colors with your mood. It is purple now," he raised an eyebrow, "so what are you thinking about, love?" Sarah blushed. From her knowledge of mood rings, purple meant romantic passion. She quickly stood up.  
"So who do you want me to meet? Obviously someone important right?" he nodded.  
"My father." Sarah felt her legs go weak. She had only had to deal with meeting one of her boyfriends' parents and it was nerve wracking. But Jareth's? The necklace changed to a yellow color. Nervousness.  
"Sarah mine, it's not as bad as you think. My father is very...anxious to meet you," Jareth tried to search for words to calm her.  
"Jareth. Not helping!" she tried to take deep breaths. He pulled her close and kissed her again. Sarah didn't resist the Goblin King. She was finally calm. Jareth nipped at her bottom lip, leaving Sarah wanting more. She giggled.  
"Better now?" Jareth grinned. She nodded her head.  
"Let's go," she said. She was determined not to get anxious again. The necklace turned a hazel color, bold. Jareth took a good look at his future Queen. Sarah stood proudly, exerting a royal aura around her. Her green eyes flashed with determination.  
_This doesn't even feel real anymore but I suppose that's what happens when you live in a land built on fairy tales_, he thought to himself. He shrugged and exited the room with his Queen by his side.

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Make sure to leave a contribution in the little box! I'd appreciate it so much!**


	5. Chapter 5: Second Time Around

**A/N: So after many vacations, I'm back! You won't believe how many pages this story is...it's about 7 pages! I don't even write that much for school! Anyway I'll let you get onto the story! Does anyone even read these?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Labyrinth. If I did, it would probably be in a dream. **

Sarah had only a small worry as she and Jareth walked into the huge dining room. She saw a glimpse of Jareth's father before he walked over to her in a flash.

"Enchanté, miss." he bowed and placed a kiss on her hand. Sarah curtsied to the High King. She could tell Jareth got his sharp jaw-line from his father. She could also tell the man also had inspired Jareth to wear extremely tight pants.

"It is nice to finally meet you Sarah, Champion of the Labyrinth. I was wondering what maiden could have stolen my son's heart but I should have guessed it was you," the High King stood up, "If only your mother could be here with us, my son. She would have loved to meet her." The other king's jaw clenched.

"Yes...Mother would have loved her. Shall we sit down?" he quickly asked, gesturing toward the table.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Your Majesty." Sarah said, ignoring Jareth for the time being. She saw him growl at her and giggled.

"Please my dear, call me Arman."

"Dinner?" Jareth grinned, trying to contain his temper. Sarah was doing this on purpose.

"Of course," Arman seemed to glide across the floor to the table. Sarah smirked at the Goblin King.

"You're in trouble tonight, love." Jareth's voice rumbled in her ear as he pulled her chair out for her.

"I'm looking forward to it," Sarah whispered back.

Arman noticed the love in his son's eyes while he looked at the girl. He knew what he had to do. _It's time for him to wake up,_ he thought. Dinner was brought to them by small goblins who could barely pick up the trays. Jareth walked over and took the trays out of the goblins' hands. They gaped at him but quickly ran out of the rooms. Sarah asked Arman what sort of powers he had which he avoided with a grin saying, "You'll see."

"Well it has been fun my dear but I must be off," Arman kissed Sarah's hand and disappeared into a small cloud. Sarah gave Jareth a questioning look.

"We have different ways of transportation. I like to have an entrance," he explained, "I feel it makes me look...menacing."

"Well you certainly did scare me!" she teased. Jareth growled at her. He bent down and kissed her roughly. Pushing her up against the table, he deepened the kiss. Sarah moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist. Jareth snapped his fingers and they transported back to his chambers.

* * *

Light covered the dark room. Sarah yawned and sat up in the bed. She smiled and looked down at the man who was still hugging her waist. His hair splayed out onto the sheets-the pillows were tossed onto the floor. Sarah laid back down on his extended arm and gently tried to wake him.

"Jareth...Jareth..." she whispered in his ear.

"Sarah...nooo..." he groaned.

"Kingy? Kingy is awake! Kingy is awake!" a shrieking voice interrupted his calm. Jareth's eyes shot open and he quickly sat up. Three goblins were sitting at the bottom of his bed. There was no Sarah beside him.

"Where is Sarah? What's going on?!" he thundered. One spoke up while the other two were trembling in a corner.

"Kingy been sleep for long time. No Sarah here," the creature squeaked.

"How long?" Jareth started to shake. Everything was a dream? No it couldn't be...she was so real.

"About a week sir." A week? It only felt like a day!

"Get out of here, all of you, before I dip you headfirst into the bog." the little goblins scampered away, leaving their king in silence.

"Why was I asleep for so long? Why was the dream about **her**?!" he fumed. There was no way he could have naturally slept that long-he was a light sleeper anyway- so he guessed that it was a spell. But no one had that much power over him except for-

The Goblin King growled and disappeared in a shroud of glitter.

"Ah Jareth, good to see you." Arman didn't even turn to face his son, knowing that it would be him.

"Why did you do that?!" he yelled.

"Do what?"

"You abused your dreamweaving skills, old man!" Arman turned to the younger king, his eyes filled with sadness.

"I simply wanted to know who had captured your heart. I wanted to see so that I could kill them for making you so miserable," the High King said coldly, "However...I see you love her very much. Even in a dream."

"What should I do? It's not like she'll even want to be around me. She thinks I'm some evil villain and she's the heroine." Jareth's head hung down. Arman placed his hand on the Goblin King's shoulder.

"Son...when I cast that spell on you...I placed it on her as well. Just as a precaution measure."

"So that means she was in the dream as well?" he exclaimed.

"Well her subconscious was. The same goes for you as well." the High King tried to explain to his son but Jareth was too wound up. He transported to the Aboveground to the old, white Victorian house. He changed to his owl form and flew into the open window at the top corner of the house.

"Sarah?" he changed back to his human form. There was no green-eyed girl laying in her bed. Dust was collecting on the shelves where her stuffed animals were. It was all over her books and vanity. Jareth walked over to the vanity, looking over the items placed on it. Gone were the pictures of her mother and were replaced by recent pictures of Sarah and her friends.

"Where is she?" he asked to himself. Treading out into the hallway, he heard crying coming from downstairs. Jareth peered down, craning his neck to see the unhappy soul that was Sarah's stepmother.

"How could this have happened?!" she cried in the man that appeared to be Sarah's father. The man comforted his wife.

"I know it's hard. I wish there was something that we could do but we have to wait for her to wake back up..." her father rubbed her back. Jareth smirked and made his entrance.

"I heard someone wish...did I not?" the Goblin King swaggered down the stairs. The woman looked up at him in shock.

"Well? What is your wish? I haven't got all day."

"Who are you?" the man stood up, glaring at Jareth. Jareth rolled his eyes.

"Goblin King, at your service Robert." Robert didn't release his glare.

"This is just wonderful! First my daughter went into a coma and now a madman is in my house! Could this day get any worse?" Robert said sorrowfully.

**A/N: Muhahahaha! Didn't expect that did you? Everything that went on in the Labyrinth was a dream! I'm so evil aren't I? Muhahaha...**

**Please leave a contribution in the little box!**


	6. Chapter 6: Let's Start Over

**A/N: I know I uploaded this chapter a few days ago but no one was really happy with it and neither was I so I took it down and was re-writing it. Keep in mind that the previous chapters (besides the first chapter) have been a dream so it's not going to be very realistic. In dreams, you have control of what goes on so Jareth does have some power in that sense. If you have read this chapter, skip to the end. I changed the ending a bit and I like it a whole lot better. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Labyrinth...although it would be lovely to own it.**

"Coma?" Jareth's eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes! She was in a car accident and went into a coma afterwards." Sarah's step-mother sniffed.

"I owe you one wish." the Goblin King disappeared and transported to the nearest hospital. Better change my attire before I scare some human, he thought. He magically changed himself into a pair of black jeans, tight of course, a navy blue t-shirt, and combat boots.

Jareth walked into the hospital and met the head nurse at the desk.

"Hello. I'm looking for a Sarah Williams." the nurse eyed him over.

"Does the patient know you sir?" she asked. He chuckled.

"Unfortunately yes." The nurse pursed his lips. She stood up and stepped from behind the counter.

"Come with me." she took Jareth down through a completely white hallway. The only sounds he heard were her heels clicking against the tile floor. The hallway lead to a single room. Sarah's room was white, just like the hallway, but she had flowers across the room. Get well balloons were placed in the corner.

"Oh my precious..." he sighed. Brown hair was perfectly laying across her pillow. Her skin was paler than he remembered. He sat down in a lone chair by her bedside and reached for her hand.

"Sarah...what happened?" his head hung down. He didn't notice that the head nurse was still in the room with tears in her eyes.

"Sir, visiting ends at 6 o'clock. It's almost time to go."

"Can I stay here? I'd like to be here when she woke up. I won't bother her," Jareth's hand stroked the sleeping girl's cheek. The nurse's tears threatened to flow over.

"Of course. If you need anything, just call for Marie." the nurse bowed and walked down the hallway. Jareth conjured himself a loveseat and a blanket. He laid down and closed his eyes.

"Son. Wake up." his father's voice echoed in his head. Jareth sat up quickly and looked around. Arman stood in front of him, decked out in black clothing.

"You did this to her!" Jareth yelled and slammed him up against the wall. Arman pushed his son off.

"There's one way to wake her. Do you want to know what it is?" Arman held out a blue crystal. Jareth snatched the crystal out of his hands and peered into it. There was his Sarah in a white dress. She beamed with joy as she walked down the aisle, his father escorting her. Then there was him. A dream Jareth stood at the altar, also smiling. Then he scowled and ran away. Sarah was left in shock, falling to her knees and sobbing.

"What is this? You want me to hurt her?"

"No! She's been living this nightmare for the past 3 months. You need to end it to wake her up."

"So how do I get into her dream?" Arman smirked.

"You always said the right words, didn't you?" Jareth felt like he was being sucked into the blue crystal in his hands. All of a sudden, Arman was alone with a sleeping Sarah and Jareth was in the crystal.

* * *

Jareth walked up the aisle to the altar. Even if it was a dream, butterflies invaded his stomach. And then Sarah walked in. He caught his breath. She was extremely beautiful. Green eyes danced with happiness along with icy blue. She had the same innocence that she had when she visited his Labyrinth. He took her hand in his.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are, precious?" Jareth whispered in her ear.

"You might have said it a few times." Sarah giggled while the priest droned on about true love and such.

"A few times is not enough, love."

"Do you King Jareth, ruler of the Goblin Kingdom, take Lady Sarah to be your wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for eternity together?"

"I do."

"And Lady Sarah, do you-"

"I do!" Sarah leaned in and kissed Jareth. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her in more to the kiss.

"Good job Jareth." Arman's voice filled the dream. Jareth held onto the dream Sarah and was pulled out of the crystal. He found himself on the floor at Arman's feet. Jareth quickly stood up and ran to Sarah's side. Her eyelids fluttered and slowly opened.

"Hello Sarah." Jareth smiled at her.

"What's going on? You have no power over me!" she shouted. He gripped her handand forced her to look him in the eye.

"Sarah do you know what you were dreaming about?" a deep blush spread across her face.

"But-you-I-" Sarah stuttered. The man had known all about her dream. There was no hiding it.

"My dear, I do not mean to embarrass you at all. In fact, I was dreaming of the same thing." Jareth squeezed her hand lovingly. Her green eyes didn't hold the same happiness than in the dream. Her face was a mixture of shock, anger, and confusion.

"Goblin King, why are you here?" she forced out.

"Sarah mine. I figure you should know by now."

"It was all a dream...everything." she reassured herself.

"Sarah..." he shook his head. His hand left hers and tilted her chin upward to face him. Jareth planted a kiss on her lips. Sarah tried to push him off but soon gave in to his passion. He ventured deeper into the kiss. He pulled away slowly leaving Sarah gasping for air.

"Love, let's start again," he scooped her out of the bed and transported back Underground. Not without Sarah screaming to be let go though. The goblins were shocked to see the girl who ate the peach again.

"Kingy! Who dat?" one of the newer goblins squeeked.

"Everyone out!" Jareth bellowed. They all sprinted out of the throne room to avoid the king's wrath. He set Sarah down gently on the floor.

"Hello Sarah Williams. I am Jareth, King of the Goblins." he bowed to her, slipping into his gentleman character. What is he up to, Sarah thought. Is this what he meant by 'starting again'? She stood up.

"Jareth, we can't act like nothing has happened. That dream...it truly was how I felt. But I wonder if it was also how you felt? Would you really want to love someone like me, someone who rejected you and left you?"

"Don't forget precious, I also left you and hurt you. Will you forgive me as well?" Jareth questioned. Sarah sighed and nodded.

"Yes...I do." Jareth picked his love up and spun her around. He planted small kisses on her lips and hands. They both fell against his throne. Jareth sat her down in his throne and kneeled in front of her.

"My Queen." he smirked. He snapped his fingers and a small crystal, smaller than his normal ones, appeared in his hand. It became a small crystal crown, with emerald jewels along the side. Jareth stood up placed it on her head. Sarah stopped him for a second.

"Jareth, can I go say goodbye to my family? They must be awfully worried about me."

"Of course, precious!" he had known that she would want to go home and say goodbye to her family. She needed to tell them that she was leaving. And then they would have to meet Jareth. He could only imagine how they would react meeting him. Jareth brought her back to the hospital and laid her down in her bed. The nurse walked in at that moment.

"Miss Williams!" she gasped. The nurse ran down the hallway to get her superiors. Sarah was in perfect health, Jareth knew, she had only been asleep. He squeezed her hand, which was still holding onto him, and kissed her forehead gently.

Sarah shook her head and laughed. It seemed impossible for her to love the very man who stole her baby brother. But she never really did hate him, did she? No, in fact, she was fascinated with him. Jareth had the power to make her cower. He was strong enough to protect her. He loved her...She relished the thought. She had had boyfriends before but none like him. They didn't have the mysterious aspects that her Goblin King did, nor his wonderful blue eyes or his-

"Miss Williams, your family is here to see you." a nurse announced, interrupting her thoughts. Toby ran in and jumped into Sarah's bed and hugged her.

"Sarah! I missed you!" the little boy cried. Sarah squeezed Toby and smiled. Toby stared in awe at the tall man standing beside her bed. Irene and Robert stepped in as the nurse left.

"Hello Dad...hello Irene." Sarah greeted them. Irene burst out in tears. "Irene, it's fine," she comforted her step-mother, "I'm awake. No need to cry."

"You're right." Irene responded, wiping her tears away. "It's so good to have you back." She walked over and hugged Sarah.

"Sarah...who is that?" Robert asked, just noticing Jareth.

**A/N: Yeah...please leave a contribution in the little box. **


	7. Chapter 7: The End

**A/N: I can't believe this is the end. It's been such a pleasure to write this fanfic and get all of your reviews. Unfortuantely it has come to an end. Tell the truth, the epilouge is wrapped in at the end. I wanted to let all of you read this before I forgot again. :P Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Labyrinth. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this and living the good life. **

Sarah froze and stared at him. How could she explain the her father that Jareth was her fiancee? Be honest and tell him everything? Or lie? How could she lie though? It's not like he could be called a friend.

"Hello sir," he bowed. Sarah didn't say a word but gaped at the Goblin King.

"And you are...?"

"You've met me before Robert." Jareth magically changed his clothes back from the raggedy t-shirt to his customary white poet shirt and grey pants. His golden medallion that was hidden was now visible, laying on his chest with ease. Robert gasped and stepped between his daughter and the Goblin King.

"Stay away from her!"

"Dad, he's not going to hurt anyone!"

"How do you know?!"

"Because I love him!" Sarah shouted. Jareth smirked and pushed Robert away. He bent down and kissed his love on the cheek.

"I object!"

"Robert...leave them..." Irene said. Sarah looked at her step mother. Irene clutched her daughter's hand and shook it. "Sarah, I know you love him and he loves you. I can only wish you the best."

"Irene!"

"Robert. Look at them. Can't you see what I see? It's just like when we were dating. Not even your own daughter could keep us separated. Now can't you see that with them?" Robert tried to interrupt but Irene continued, "You've made it very clear that she's your only daughter. Don't you want her to be happy?" She prodded him to let Sarah go. If this had been before Sarah had gone to the Labyrinth, she would have thought Irene was trying to get rid of her. But now, Sarah could tell that she cared for her a lot more than Sarah thought she did.

"Thank you Irene. Dad...I'm sorry but I think it's time I left home. I'll be fine. Jareth is a good man," she held in a laugh at that, "and he'll take care of me and I him. I love you Daddy." Robert shook his head.

"I could never say no to you, could I? Just promise to visit okay?"

"I'll find a way." Sarah got out of bed and hugged her father and step-mother.

"Sawah...hic...are you..hic...leaving?" Toby sniffled.

"Oh Toby!" Sarah crouched down and hugged him. "I'll come vist you whenever you need me. Okay Tobes?" The little boy nodded.

"Tobias," Jareth picked the child up in his arms, "You're a big boy now. It's time you show Sarah what a knight you can be." Toby puffed his chest out, trying to look intimidating. He saluted Jareth as the Goblin King put him back down on the ground. He nodded at both of Sarah's parents.

"Take care of my little girl."

"I will." Sarah and Jareth disappeared back to the Goblin Kingdom, leaving her old life behind to face her life as the Goblin Queen...

* * *

_Epilouge_

"Jareth Hunter! Stop hanging from the ceiling! And Conan, stop pulling Aideen's hair! Be nice to your sister!" a very pregnant Sarah cried. Her children were all over the place. Jareth Hunter was almost exactly like his father. His wild blond hair, icy blue eyes, even Jareth's signature smirk. His father was extremely proud of his eldest son. Then came Conan and Aideen. Conan had brown hair and icy blue eyes unlike his sister who had blond hair and green eyes. Sarah was excited about her new child on the way. It seemed like forever since she and Jareth got to have a baby around. Jareth Hunter was 200 years old, 16 years old in Aboveground time, and Conan and Aideen were 150 years old, 13 years old in Aboveground time. It seemed like a long time but really Sarah had only been in the Goblin Kingdom for 20 Aboveground years. Time flew by in the Underground faster than it seemed. Of course, nothing is always what they seem in the Labyrinth.

"Hello, love." Sarah greeted her husband. Jareth smiled and pulled his wife into a hug.

"How's our baby?"  
"It's just fine-oh!" Sarah grasped at her stomach. The Goblin King entered his worried zone. "Jareth. Get the doctor-." He was gone before she could finish.

"Congratulations sire. Another set of twins. Both boys."

"And Sarah?"

"Her majesty needs rest but she will be fine. Would you like to see your sons?" Jareth followed the goblin doctor. He wasn't a pleasure to look at, gnarled hands and a distorted face. However, he was the best medicine man that Jareth could find in the entire kingdom. They finally reached the nursery. In the two dark blue bassinets laid his newborn sons.

"Hello," Jareth cooed to his sons. Brown hair dusted the twins' head. _Obviously taking after their mother,_ he thought to himself smirking. One of the twins opened his eyes to show Jareth their jade color. Jareth smiled and stroked the infant's cheek. The other twin started to cry. The Goblin King picked his son up for the first time. He rocked the child slowly in his arms. Picking them both up, he walked back to his wife's side.

"Jareth...oh...they're beautiful." Sarah was awake and sitting up, still pale from labor pains but she was awake. Her arms weakly reached for one of her sons. Jareth put the crying baby in her arms. She cradled the child near to her heart. He stopped crying.

"Jareth, look." she nodded at him. The Goblin King sat down next to his wife and noticed what she was pointing at. One of the baby's eyes were a light blue while the other was green. They smiled warmly on their new child.

"Mom! Dad!" their other children called. Conan and Aideen came busting though the door, crowding around their parents. Jareth Hunter swaggered in and plopped down on Sarah's bed.

"Those are some babies," he grinned, "Congrats Dad." Sarah smacked her son's leg.

"I'll have you know, I went through the pregnancy!" she said jokingly.

"Ewww! TMI Mom!" Aideen covered her ears.

"One big happy family right?" Jareth whispered in his wife's ear.

"Yep. All thanks to you." He gaped as Sarah kissed his cheek.

"I love you, Sarah mine."

"What are we going to name our new boys?"

"How about Aleck for Mr. Green Eyes in Dad's arms?" Jareth Hunter chimed in.

"Darby! Darby!" The older twins said in agreement, pointing at the child in Sarah's arms.

"Aleck and Darby. I like it." Sarah smiled. All the kids nodded in agreement.

"Jareth?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad we started over. I was a selfish little kid who wanted to be the heroine and I wrongfully portrayed you as the villain."

"Love, don't bring that up-."

"But I want to Jareth," her eyes flashed, "I want you to know that I loved you while I was here the first time. But I was so focused on making sure that the story became true that I didn't want to act on my own feelings. When I left, I started to regret it. But when I went into that coma, or dream whatever it was, I wanted to right the wrong. Then when I woke up...I was unsure of what to do. I wanted to follow what my heart was saying but then I didn't want to get hurt. Accepting your proposal was the happiest time of my life. Then the kids came along and now these two...Jareth thank you for letting me start over with you."

"Sarah. Stop saying thank you." Jareth snapped his fingers and their kids, even the newborns, disappeared back to their room. He placed small kisses along her jawline.

"Jareth, I just had two babies. No." She pushed him off.

"Fine but you owe me." He grinned and kissed her on the lips.

"And you wonder why I've been pregnant three times. Two times with twins now!" she grumbled to herself, throwing her hands in the air. No matter how much she fussed though, she was in love with the Underground, the Labyrinth, her children, and Jareth, her Goblin King.

_The end is just another beginning..._

**A/N: I realize that Robert giving up easily isn't very realistic at all. However, with the way the story was going, I knew that Irene could influence him enough to let go of Sarah. Some might disagree and I do see your point. But this came out and I enjoyed writing it.**

**As always, please leave a contribution in the little box!**

**From your faithful author, Light. **


End file.
